


Oz

by Qu_Crimson



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: #safefanfictionauthorsfromthemselves2k18, F/M, The tradegy of sablier, self indulgent, spoilers for retrace 70, the author wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qu_Crimson/pseuds/Qu_Crimson
Summary: Jack reminisces about the first time he ever laid eyes on 'Oz the B-Rabbit', as he walks through the ruins of the Baskerville manor during the tragedy of Sablier.





	Oz

Lacie's smiles had been more versatile and ever changing than the sea.

 

Sometimes soft and forgiving, sometimes cruel and stormy. Her eyes, red like the cloaks of the family that would mean her end, had been bloody mirrors reflecting her moods and whims when she had smiled like that. When she had looked at him.

Jack wasn't sure what he had expected, wasn't sure if he had expected anything at all, when he had come searching for her.

He had hoped for peace, for his heart to settle down.

_To feel human again._

But instead her voice had chilled him to the bone whenever she sang. Her eyes seemed to look right through him then, just like her brothers, when she would gaze at him from underneath her long, dark lashes.

She had always loved to tease and tear and Jack had let her.

He wondered now, if he had known, somewhere deep inside of him, that they had been telling him all along. Her sad songs, Oswald's melancholic eyes, his knit eyebrows while he was playing a serene melody on the piano, Levi's inquisitive gazes directed at him.

Had they meant for him to understand? To see?

He would never know for sure, it was too late anyway. It didn't matter now, not anymore.

_Now_ she was gone.

 

**Lacie**

 

The women he had loved. The women he would have given everything to.

He would sacrifice everyone, the entire world if he had to, just to see her again.

The woman that had given his life meaning, she had shown him how to live, had not judged him. No, Lacie had only ever watched him quietly, bloody gaze resting on him when he had talked with Oswald or Levi.

The other two men in Lacie's life.

It was confusing really, he loved her, more so than anything else.

And yet Oswald had somehow dug himself a place in his heart as well (despite not listening, he still remembered the pain when he had refused to help him to bring Lacie back, he had never been quite sure about his emotions, or if he even still possessed any, but in that moment he had felt _betrayed_ , he was sure of it).

He cared about Gilbert and Vincent, and yet...

He couldn't be satisfied, Lacie had captured his heart once and for all.

Her icy fingers had taken a hold over him, even now, even from her grave. The darkness of the Abyss from which her red gaze was surely watching him.

 

~~_(She couldn't be dead, she simply_ _**couldn't** _ _be! He refused to believe it!)_ ~~

 

It was poetic really, that his salvation would come from _that_ place which had sealed her fate, meant her end.

 

His salvation: _Oz_

 

Yes, he remembered.

 

_

 

***

_

 

 

“What's that?” he asked, curiously looking at the little, soft object in Lacie's arms.

“This? Oh this is just a plush animal, Levi got it for me from the market, actually he got two, as I asked him to, one for me and one for the core of the Abyss.” She said cheerfully, gesturing towards the shelf, and sure enough, there sat a second plush rabbit, an exact copy of the one in her arms.

At her words he had noticed that Oswald, who sat on a chair and was writing down a new composition, had paused momentarily before looking up at her with serious eyes.

He didn't say anything however and Lacie was happily fixing the rabbits bow, so Jack dared to inquire further. “For the core of the Abyss? What's that?” He cocked his head and smiled at her, beckoning the woman to answer him.

She stilled however and shot her brother a look who had been following the conversation with a wary expression.

They exchanged glances for a moment and then, to Jack's surprise, it was Oswald who spoke up.

“The core of the Abyss is, as the word suggests a being that lurks in the deepest depths of the Abyss, as its core, you could say. We presume it is a sort of... sentient being with its own awareness, not much is known about it however. Only Glen Baskerville is allowed to contact it, although Lacie is able to contact it as well.

Which she isn't supposed to however.” He shot his sister a blank looked, but Lacie simply smiled at her brother, walked over to him to sling her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on top of his.

“Why, you're too kind brother, I know I'm not supposed to, but the core gets so lonely down there all by itself!”

“You know who else gets lonely all by himself? Me! Especially if you have little tea-parties without me!” A mock-hurt voice exclaimed from the door.

Jack turned around to see that Levi was standing in the door with an expression of obviously faked pain on his face. His long silver hair was held up in a messy bun of loose hair and complicated braids and half of his face was wrapped up in bandages as usual.

“Maybe that is, because you're always sneaking around and making unhelpful comments?” Lacie asked, raising her eyebrows in a mocking gesture.

Levi laughed as he entered and closed the door behind him.

“I was just telling Jack about my new friend here.” Lacie explained with a sharp smile.

“Oh, you mean the twin rabbits I got you?”

She nodded, gaze directed towards the toy she had left on her arm chair.

“I had planned to give the other one to the core.”

“The core?” Levi asked, his eyes sparkled with interest.

“Why, how unexpected! I suppose it can't hurt, do you suppose... Ah no, impossible!” He laughed cheerfully, although his mind remained sharp and the siblings were watching their master with suspicious expressions.

 

_

 

***

_

 

He wondered sometimes, if Levi had known back then, what potential Oz had, a bridge between the two worlds.

How much had Levi truly known about the mechanics of the Abyss? Had he guessed the plush rabbit would come to life, as he had hoped his child would go on to be nurtured by the Abyss?

Had he felt the presence of the Abyss in the toy in the high tower room? Had Oswald?

There was a deafening growl and he turned around to see Oz tearing at the chains of the world.

The floor was littered with corpses and the stench of blood was overwhelming.

He hadn't noticed however, too caught up in his own thoughts to really notice.

He watched as Oz ripped through a member of the Baskerville family that was charging towards him. How foolish. Tears seamed to stream down his face but Jack was unfazed by the sorrowful expression and heart wrenching screams.

His own heart felt uneasy, thinking about Lacie and what she had meant for Oz to be.

_'Did you know, that he would be there? That he would watch over your children while you were already crumbling to darkness?'_ He wondered.

Oz screeched again and he turned around, gesturing for the Chain to follow. He would be with Lacie no matter what.

And so, he made his way towards the big hall, to kill his one and only friend in hope of redeeming himself in front of the only God that mattered to him.

Lacie, I'll bring everything to you, this world, Oz, your daughters, the brother you loved so much (Why, why did he not help me? How could he refuse?), even I myself will join you in the deepest chasm of the Abyss.

 

_Just wait a little bit longer._

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> This was very self indulgent. I always really liked the Story revolving around the 'Sablier crew', as I call them.  
> Jack's character and his twisted feelings is still one of the most interesting topics I have ever encountered in ficiton, so I wanted to write something for it!  
> I'm not quite sure if I succeeded or if I'm even fully satisfied with what I wrote, but I haven't written a single thing for my all time favourite series and that simply couldn't do, and so, when I got inspired by a poem in my English class I just wrote it in a frenzy haha.
> 
> Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment or kudos, they're much appreciated!  
> Have a nice day (or night for that matter) and since you read till now, you're awesome anyway~ (All PH fans are lol)


End file.
